Katashi
'Approval:' 9/29/16 8 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' XemnasAgain.jpeg XemnasFaceup.jpg Katashi can be found wearing his black cloak almost all the time. He does not like any color so he decided black would fit him the best. His cloak has a hood which he usually uses to hide his face from the others. It's got a zipper that goes from the very top of the neck until the bottom just 20cm above the ground. Long sleeved but that's not a hindrance in his fights. Of course every another piece of equipment is also black. He wears black gloves, black simple boots, black trousers and a black long sleeved sweater under the cloack. Some silver ties, if you may call it that, hang from his hood, as well a necklace. He is quite tall and muscled. He carries three swords everywhere he goes on on his back: two crossed and one along his back. These swords look like regular Katanas but their blade has a special redish tone, due to the often use of the Corrosion jutsu. As to his personality, Katashi does not enjoy talking to others and has hard time when forced to do so. Despite that, if you encounter him and engage in a conversation he might act surprisingly nice. He does so to avoid getting any trouble but his true emotions are those of hatred and anger. So if he is rude to someone he is simply being himself. He hates everyone and everything and has absolutely no goal in life, so he spends his free time practising his skills so that he can become stronger. Who knows, perhaps he can find meaning in life by doing so. One might ask why he hasn't taken his life yet and the answer is very simple: he wishes to grow older and wiser so that, once he has full knowledge and strength, he can choose wether or not to live. His reason to live might be hiding somewhere so if he dies now he won't be able to find it. He does not have any favourite hobbys, though he can be usually found hunting in the forest. No special reason behind it, he simply enjoys killing wild animals and he gets meat from them so his brother Akushi can cook lunch and dinner. Themes Main theme Alone and going crazy Berserk theme Stats (Total:69) Strength: 12 ' '''Speed: 12 ' 'Chakra Levels: 12 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 13 ' '''CP: 80 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lava release ' '''Genin 2: Weapons speacialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 8 Banked feats: 0 Lava Release # Lava Release: Blazing Fists - The user covers their fists in lava, making their punches extremely hot and corrosive. (10CP) # Lava Release: Corrosion - The user channels lava to their sword, their slashes now leaving lava behind and corroding materials which are cut. (10CP initiation)CP/round # Lava Release: Armor - Working similarly to Earth Release: Earth Spear, the user covers their body in molten rock, which works both to give the user an extra layer of protection and to make they hit harder. to STR and END, 20 CP upkeep # Lava Release: Redshift - After channeling a high ammount of lava to their fist or a (chakra-conducting) sword, the user expels it all in one blow, sending a powerful, briefly continuous beam of lava from their fist or their blade, which makes it good to be used when the user is locking blades with an opponent or just close enough to achieve physical contact. (20 CP) Kenjutsu Specialist # Hurricane Stance - The user enters a stance that allows their physical attacks to be amplified drastically by using wind to sharpen slashes. (+8 full to str, 20 cp per round) # Flash - A swift ranged attack where the user swings their sword at a target after coating it in chakra, releasing a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc that the blade was swung. (10CP) Others # Stat Points (+5) # Stat Points (+5) Equipment *(9 EP) Dual chakra conducting swords *(2 EP) Sword *(2 EP) Basic medkit Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 25.500 * Ryo left: 25.500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 45' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: Thursday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' '''C-Rank: 1 09/11/16 - Mission to Suna - 4QP''' ' '''D-Rank: 0 ' Raids: 0 ' '''RP and Other: 10 '''08/15/16 - Odd Behavior - 2QP 08/19/16 - What a lovely day - 5QP 08/30/16 - The legendary genin spar - 3QP 08/31/16 - A new beginning at the end - 1QP 09/01/16 - Fair is the lily - 2QP 09/08/16 - Kuroji Village - 9QP 09/15/16 - Going for a hunt - 4QP 09/18/16 - Looking for a team - 1QP 09/18/16 - Open training session - 3QP 09/21/16 - Late night prowlings - 3QP 09/28/16 - A brake in the monotony - 3QP 09/28/16 - Friendly spar in the friendly woods - 3QP 09/28/16 - For fun - 4 QP 03/10/16 - Studying hard - 2QP 'History and Story Katashi was just a baby when he was found crying alone in middle of a village in the land of water. A couple of civilians adopted him and took care of him until he reached the age of 10. At that time, Katashi was told his parents had left him and were never found. This made him unable to trust anyone and at about that age he started to become violent and agressive towards others. Eventually he killed his adoptive parents and went to the woods to live a lonely life. Later on Katashi's Lava release would allow him to become a member of the Kuroji clan. At the time he joined another member was starting his ninja life in Konoha and so Katashi joined Konohagakure forces. Category:Character